This invention relates generally to aerosol pressure cans. It is well known that spray cans have heretofore been made with a release valve being located adjacent the spray nozzle and are often made to be activated by tilting the nozzle which is not ideal as it changes a direction of the nozzle spray, so that the situation is in want of an improvement. Also hereforeto cans are not designed for access to spray into hard to get areas.